


Stiles shouldn't do one-night stands

by AdelineRae96



Series: Teen Wolf and Marvel Cinematic Universe Pairings [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, Jane Foster is Stiles Stilinski Aunt, M/M, Multi, Spark Stiles Stilinski, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: Stiles time travels and gets more than he bargains for.





	Stiles shouldn't do one-night stands

Stiles heaved a sigh wondering how the hell did this become his life because honestly, all he wanted to do was save his friends even if it meant time traveling for a do-over, a way to fix everything which meant that he got tortured by the Argents rather than getting the snot beaten out of him that left him with Lichtenberg marks on his wrists that spread out to his hands and a bit higher than mid-forearm that was paler than his skin tone yet he hid them with wristbands. It made his dad send him to a distant relative he remembered that his mom had who was a distant cousin, point being, he may, or may not have slept with a demigod after he failed to recuperate his magic hammer. Stiles never expected to end up knocked up, but waking up as a girl certainly didn’t help his dad deal with the whole time traveling thing and he almost died saving Allison which got him a collapsed lung where he nearly had a mental breakdown because of the Nogitsune. Yet the baby wasn’t influenced in any way, nor was it hurt that he blessed the baby’s Asgardian physiology for.

And then came the voice, the one that said the Prince of Asgard should know that he had a child which Stiles stamped down with a big ‘hell no’ and if the dude wanted to tell Odin, he had no problem with it, but he wasn’t going to cause relationship problems for his aunt Jane who was dating Thor. He had half-expected Asgardians to come down to take away his kid, but it never happened which yeah, small miracles. The voice continued to speak to him that over the months it became almost…fond, he survived High School before he is making the choice to attend Columbia in New York when aliens happened which hey, it’s great and all kicking alien ass and preventing his kid from becoming one of their victims. It didn’t mean that he was going to stick around for SHIELD to stick their noses in glad for having cast an illusion over himself to prevent people from recognizing him before he went to the loft Derek said he could live at while he attended college. He was forbidden from having parties, and there would be no rent although he would pay the bills.

It was going great until he had the great idea of having an Internship with Dr. Banner for the Biochemistry degree, the man grew fond of his daughter so he decided to have another Internship with him the following year which like an idiot, and he didn’t realize the full implications of the Avengers tower being well, the _Avengers_ Tower. It has his two year old who’s clinging onto his leg looking curiously at the Aesir who had been drinking before the cup of water broke in his hand as he choked on the water, looking between him and his kid and a look of realization crossed his face. “Well, this is awkward” the blonde coughed a few more times “I’m gonna go…” he backed away slowly and scooped his daughter in his arms to head for the elevator trying not to freak the fuck out.

“Wait!”

“You can’t tell Jane” Stiles stated immediately, Thor opened his mouth “you absolutely _can’t_ , you can be around Nadya if you want and teach her things, but Jane can’t know.” Thor’s face crossed with several emotions until it settled with determination. “Alright then” he sighed before placing his daughter down, “that’s your father” he stated bluntly, there was a crashing sound making him turn to Tony who was staring at them bewildered “and awkward just got complicated.” Stiles added, his two-year-old is charmed by the Aesir just as he was interrogated by Tony and Bruce about his magic and well, Thor wanted answers too “I’m a Spark, I guess you would know me better as Sindri if Norse Mythology is right” a nod comes from the Asgardian. “I’ve never been with a guy before besides well…” he waved his hand awkward at the guy’s direction “so no, I didn’t know it was possible, but that is the way that happened and believe me turning to a girl for nine months hadn’t been fun. It wasn’t the equipment I was born with,” Stiles stated before Thor frowned.

“Heimdall should have seen this”

“I kind of told him not to say anything” he admitted, “his powers are similar to mine, it’s why he was able to communicate with me and to be honest knocking up your girlfriend’s nephew isn’t going to win you any points even if you weren’t dating then.”

“Jane Foster is your aunt?” Tony asked incredulously

“She’s my only relative besides my dad, sorry for not wanting to make things tense when I just found out I had family.” Thor nods, like he gets it but Stiles doubted he really did “and I really don’t want SHIELD to know about her either, as an Avenger you made plenty of enemies here and I’m really not up for looking over my shoulder more than I have to because I’m paranoid as it is.” Stiles added, “So you two better keep your mouths shut”

“May I bring her to Asgard?” Thor questioned

“As long as you bring her back, I don’t care” he answers

“Why don’t you join us?”

Hell no.

“I hate you” he mutters as he was released causing him to still in surprise “holy…” looking around the observatory before landing on the tall, dark skinned male standing guard “I’m gonna take a wild guess and assume you’re Heimdall” the man turned to face them.

“Welcome to Asgard”

“You’re more attractive than I imagined” Thor coughed sounding like he was trying not to laugh, “you know what, let’s just go” the blonde laughed making him glare elbowing him in the gut which made Nadya giggle as well. “Shut up” it was as nerve wracking as he imagined, he thinks the only reason he wasn’t treated badly was because of his magic which to be fair was probably the only thing that separated him from the basic human population, and apparently the Nogitsune’s longevity. He will have centuries and then when he’s dead, they’ll take his daughter from him. Awesome. “I don’t like him” Stiles stated sitting down cross-legged at the entrance of the observatory, Thor was showing off Nadya to everyone he knew and there was a party involved which was when he decided to draw the line.

“My King means well”

“Yeah, well when he basically says that the only reason he isn’t taking my daughter from me now is that he doesn’t want to make an enemy out of a Spark. It pisses a guy off” he didn’t get a response and he sat up, “hmm…” he stood up before his eyes glowed iridescent purple making him gasp. “Holy crap” he mumbled “that’s a lot of worlds” he stated

“You can see them?” Heimdall questioned surprised.

“I have a type of Sight, probably nowhere near as good as yours, but…I can see eight different worlds.” Stiles stated stepping closer to the end of the observatory “it’s beautiful”

“Indeed”

“With a view like this, I guess I can see why you wouldn’t get tired of seeing it all the time.”

“You can return tomorrow if you wish it so,” the Guardian spoke,

“Thanks,” he said taking in every detail he could deciding to draw it once he got back home, there were no words to describe what he was seeing and Thor wasn’t in any hurry to go back to earth. The party in celebration of Nadya lasted an entire week, the last day Thor managed to rope him into drinking and stick around although after people stopped shaking his hand he managed to slip away earning an amused look.

“You dislike celebrations?” he asked

“My track record in drinking tends to end badly, in the life and death way, or well…apparently conceiving half-alien babies.” Stiles admitted, “I love my daughter, but I really can’t be making any reckless decisions especially for her.”

“I’m well aware”

“What?” Stiles turned to the guardian waiting for him to elaborate,

“The lengths you have gone to ensure her safety, I am well aware of the sacrifices you made for her to be born into this world safely.” Heimdall explained “I understand that family is very sacred to you. I also know that you would choose death than cause her any harm, I do not doubt your love for your child, Mieczyslaw.” Stiles nods to himself, turning to watch the worlds’ only lying to himself that the reason his face felt so hot was because he drank a little too much and no one spoke for the rest of the night, it was a comfortable silence. It was almost a shame to go back home, he’s surprised that Frigga came to see them off though although not entirely shocked because he spent his the mornings with her talking with her and hearing a few childhood stories of Thor and Loki.

And maybe bonded over how painful childbirth was without any medicine to ease it.


End file.
